Lillian Prune
Lillian Prune is Laura Bow's friend from Tulane University. She is twenty years old. She is the daughter of Mr. Prune and Ethel. Her father died when she was young in 1908. The way her uncle, Henri Dijon, treated her whenever she came to visit him made her not only think of him as a father figure, but also made Lillian mistakenly believe that she was the special one among those at his estate, Misty Acres. At some point, perhaps resulting from her father's death and her mother's alcoholism, she encountered an unspecified mental illness and was admitted into an unknown mental hospital. She grew to believe that her family, along with her uncle's employees at his estate, had conspired to get her out of their way. At an unknown point, she was released from said hospital, though she has not fully recovered. A rebellious and assertive flapper, she smokes and hangs out in speakeasies with young men. Outgoing to the point of obnoxiousness, Laura senses loneliness and insecurity in her. NOTE: MAJOR SPOILERS BELOW. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT PLAYED THE GAME YET. Lillian is also the hidden main antagonist of Laura Bow: The Colonel's Bequest. She first appears when she asks her friend Laura Bow to accompany her to Misty Acres. Sometime after arriving at the estate, Lillian snaps and begins a killing spree, believing that the easiest way to restore her perceived status as Colonel Dijon's favorite person among everyone in the estate is by making herself the only other person living there. As the game progresses, Lillian murders Gertrude Dijon, Wilbur C. Feels, Gloria Swansong, Ethel PruneEthel Prune, Fifi, Jeeves, and Clarence Sparrow, killing each of them through various yet brutal methods (see table below for details). Additionally, after every murder she commits, she cleans up most of the evidence of the crime before dumping the corpse of her victim down the estate's old laundry chute. This creates a pile of dead bodies down in the old underground laundry room that the player can discover later on in the game. Leaving a note for Rudolph Dijon asking him to meet her in the hedge garden, it was there that she made her attempt to fatally shoot him. However, Rudy fought back, and after a struggle, he shot Lillian in the chest in self-defense, killing her and ending the murders. Her body is discovered by Laura sometime after her death. Murders committed The table below shows the victims that Lillian was able to kill before her death. Game progression ;Act I : Washing in the bathroom, then going to her room and chats with Ethel. ;Act II : (kitchen) chats with Celie ;Act III : (dollhouse) plays with dolls ;Act IV : (study) looking at the Colonel's collection of weapons, possibly trying to decide which of them she could use in her killing spree ;Act V : (Henri's room) chats with her uncle, Henri Dijon, about her perceived status of being "special." She eventually discovers that he raised her in favor of her mother, Ethel, with his view of her being that she was Ethel's "insecure, whiny kid." Angered at this revelation, Lillian coldly tells him, "Au revoir...Uncle Henri!", before leaving his room. :Lillian's perfume can also be detected in a passageway upstairs. ;Act VI : (Lillian's and Laura's room) writes in her diary, with her entry implying that she will not stop until she successfully murders everyone other than Colonel Dijon. Even with this implicating evidence, Lillian's diary entry does not specify whether she would eventually kill Laura or not. ;Act VII : (dollhouse) talking with her dolls ;Act VIII : (Hedge garden) found dead wearing the Colonel's clothes after Rudy killed her in self-defense Diary entry May 27th (that's today!) Dear Diary, I'm so terribly upset! I can't believe Uncle Henri would do this to me! I thought I was like a daughter to him and now I find out I'm no more important than any of those other creeps! They can't get away with it, you know...they just can't! Between you and me, Diary, you know they have to go... ...because of what they all did to me. I KNOW they were all in it together to have me put away in the nuthouse. I was never crazy, they just wanted me out of the picture! Now they have to... Scoring In order to attain the Super Sleuth rank, Laura has to visit Lillian in the dollhouse in the Acts III and Act VII, observe her interest in Henri's weapons collection in Act IV, spy to their arguing in Act V and "steal" her diary from her suitcase in Act VII. If not, the on-line help system will say You don't know Lillian as well as you think! Behind the scenes Lillian is one of the bad guys in Hoyle 3. Category:Characters (LB1) Category:Villains Category:Characters (Hoyle 3) Category:Dijons Category:Victims (LB1) Category:Females Category:Women Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Murderer Category:Characters